Mamoru
by Grey Cho
Summary: Ketika yang tidak bisa kulindungi menjadi bagian dari diriku. [AR/AU]


Memiliki rambut panjang, mengenakan pakaian dengan warna pastel, dan berjalan dengan benar agar rokku tidak tersibak angin lantas memanjakan mata lelaki yang melihat pemandangan di balik rokku secara gratis. Menjadi perempuan adalah hal tersulit yang pernah kurasakan dalam hidupku. Aku harus memastikan tubuhku tersiram air, setidaknya dua kali sehari. Aku harus menyisir rambutku agar tidak kusut setiap saat.

Seperti saat ini. Aku memandangi wajahku sendiri yang terefleksi di dalam cermin. Aku harus memastikan tidak ada noda makanan yang tersisa di gigi-geligi atau pakaianku. Merepotkan.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take credit for the original content)

SasuHina

Alternate Universe/Alternate Reality

Hinata's POV

 **Mamoru**

Aku tak pernah memercayai reinkarnasi sebelumnya. Sampai akhirnya, aku tahu, reinkarnasi itu nyata. Aku masih ingat kehidupan lamaku. Aku terlahir sebagai lelaki tulen bernama Uchiha Sasuke, seorang _shinobi_ dari Desa Konoha. Aku menghabiskan usiaku dengan berlatih dan mengembara. Aku masih ingat penampakanku sendiri di kehidupan lampau, memiliki surai kelam dan iris oniks. Aku ingat dengan jelas siapa saja tokoh lain yang mengisi lembar cerita lamaku, di dalam buku usang lain yang disimpan-Nya.

Kini, aku berjejalan bersama pejalan kaki lain melewati trotoar di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit Tokyo. Aku merapatkan mantel, menghindarkan angin yang cukup kencang untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhku cuma-cuma. Aku menyelipkan surai panjangku ke belakang telinga, memastikan wajahku tidak dipenuhi sulur-sulur rambut yang dapat menghalangi vista.

Mataku lantas mencuri pandang ke kaca tiap-tiap gedung yang kulewati. Aku melihat rupaku sendiri. Rupa milik seorang perempuan. Ya, aku terlahir kembali sebagai seorang perempuan. Lebih mengejutkannya lagi, aku terlahir kembali sebagai perempuan yang kukenali di masa lampau. Rambut _indigo_ dan mata _lavandula_ ini tak bisa kubiaskan dari ingatanku. Suara yang kulantunkan sesuka hati di masa ini pun tak pelak kurekam dalam indera pendengaranku sejak masa lampau. Aku bereinkarnasi menjadi Hyuuga Hinata. Itulah alasan kenapa aku berusaha keras menyingkirkan rasa malas dan harga diriku sebagai lelaki di kehidupan lampau. Aku ingin menjaga tubuh dan paras ini, maka aku selalu giat merawat diriku sendiri.

Aku kerapkali bertanya-tanya. Jika aku dilahirkan sebagai Hinata, apakah Hinata pun masih bisa bereinkarnasi? Aku tak pernah menemukan orang lain yang kukenal di masa lalu. Seberapa jauh pun jarak yang telah kulalui, berapa banyak pun tempat yang telah kudatangi, aku belum pernah melihat orang-orang yang dahulu mengisi hidupku.

* * *

Aku menoba berpacu dengan waktu. Pekerjaan untuk kuselesaikan telah menunggu di kantor, mengawali hari Senin yang luar biasa mengesalkan. Aku selalu mencoba berdamai dengan hari awal ini. Namun, segunung aktivitas di depan mata usai bernyaman di dalam rumah selama seharian membuatku tidak bisa tidak bermusuhan dengan hari ini. Aku merapikan lipatan yang tampak di kerah bajuku, tak ingin tampil kurang maksimal. Selayaknya orang-orang mengagumi Hinata di masa lalu, aku ingin mereka pun mengagumi Hinata di masa ini. Diriku sendiri di masa ini.

Sebelah tangan yang serta-merta menarikku membuatku terhempas ke sisi gedung, nyaris menubruk dinding. Beberapa pemuda jangkung menyudutkanku. Mereka berusaha menghimpit tubuhku, hendak mendaratkan kecupan ganas.

"Cantik sekali," puji salah seorang mereka, tak sedikit pun membuatku luruh.

Aku berusaha mendorong tubuh mereka. Aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka melakukan tindakan asusila seperti ini pada tubuh milikku, tubuh milik Hinata. Terlebih, bayangan di cermin seolah membuatku melihat Hinata yang tengah dipaksa segerombolan pemuda dan bukannya diriku sendiri.

Menjadi Hinata adalah dilemma tersendiri. Ketika baru saja lahir, aku diberkahi kemampuan untuk mengingat siapa diriku dan ingatan it uterus menelusup ke otakku dari waktu ke waktu. Saat menginjak empat tahun, aku mulai mempelajari situasi dan mengerti bahwa aku telah bereinkarnasi. Aku ingat betapa canggungnya aku berada di antara jajaran manusia berkelereng putih dengan warna _lavender_ pucat. Aku ingat betapa keras usahaku untuk meronta saat ibuku berusaha memakaikan gaun berenda di tubuhku. Kala itu, sebagian diriku belum bisa menerima keadaan.

"Jaga _burung_ kalian! Ini masih pagi! Sialan!" Kataku sembari menendang si burung yang kusebut barusan.

Mereka jatuh berlutut, sedangkan sebagian yang tak sempat kutendang berusaha menghadangku. Andai saja peluit seorang polisi tidak berkumandang, dapat dipastikan pipi Hinata akan terkena memar dan tentu saja aku akan menyesalinya.

* * *

Baru kali ini aku mengerti perasaan perempuan. Aku mengerti betapa sensitifnya mereka dan begitu mudahnya mereka membicarakan sesamanya hanya karena hal sepele. Ketika baru saja mencoba sepatu baru yang dibelikan Neji, aku harus pasrah merasakan telingaku panas lantaran dibicarakan seharian. Kemudian, adakalanya aku akan menjadi pendengar bagi setiap keluh kesah temanku. Bahkan konyolnya, aku mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan perasaan perempuan. Aku mulai memikirkan berat badan dan merasa panik jika berat badanku bertambah. Aku bisa mengetahui mana barang yang lucu dan tidak, juga berusaha menawar demi potongan harga yang nilainya tak jauh beda dari harga asli sebuah barang.

Ketika mengatakan bahwa aku mulai mengerti perasaan perempuan, itu artinya aku mulai terhasut dengan bisikan-bisikan di kalbuku. Ada saatnya aku terpaku menatap beberapa pemuda yang berbaik hati memberikanku kursi kosong di kereta atau ada saatnya aku akan tersipu malu saat rekan kerjaku mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku mulai mempertanyakan ke mana orientasi seksualku. Tubuh ini adalah tubuh perempuan. Namun, ingatan akan masa lalu ini milik diriku yang merupakan seorang lelaki. Aku mulai dibuat bingung dengan keadaan.

* * *

"Neji-nii, apa kaupercaya bahwa kau pernah atau akan bereinkarnasi?" Tanyaku acapkali pada Neji di senja hari.

Kami berdua tengah meluruskan kaki, melepaskan penat setelah bekerja selama beberapa jam lamanya di depan komputer tanpa henti. Aku melihat sepupuku (dan sainganku di masa lalu) mengerutkan dahi. Aku tak pernah mendengar seseorang di keluarga ini yang pernah mengangkat topik reinkarnasi, jadi aku tak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya sebelumnya.

Aku tengah meluruskan tangan dan meregangkan otot jemariku (sungguh, pekerjaan di bagian sekretariat tidaklah mudah) saat Neji memecahkan keheningan.

"Mungkin aku percaya."

Aku menanggapi dengan antusias, mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah sang pemuda. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, mungkin saja aku ini pernah mengalami reinkarnasi. Aku seringkali merasa ingin berenang setiap melihat air di kolam renang. Mungkin di kehidupan lampau, aku adalah seekor ikan."

Sungguh, jawaban Neji membuat rasa antusiasme milikku ciut tak bersisa. Aku memberikan sikutan keras di pinggang sang pemuda.

"Siapa pun pasti tertarik untuk berenang jika melihat air di kolam renang!"

Aku tak habis pikir dengan pemuda ini. Andaikan bisa, aku ingin membeberkan masa lampau sang pemuda. Bahwa dia adalah seorang _shinobi_ hebat yang rela mengorbankan diri demi melindungi Hinata. Namun, aku tak punya hak untuk itu. Aku tahu, ingatan masa lalu adalah sebuah pandora dan bukan andilku untuk berterus terang.

* * *

Kehidupan ninja adalah sejarah yang nyata. Ketika masih menduduki bangku sekolah, aku diajarkan tentang kehidupan lama yang sesungguhnya kujalani. Hanya saja, namaku, nama Naruto, atau nama Hinata tak muncul di sana. Tak ada foto atau nama yang berhasil terkuak. Namun sebagai gantinya, ninja menjadi bagian dari kehidupan masyarakat Jepang yang sukar untuk dipisahkan. Ada banyak _anime, manga_ , atau _cosplayer_ yang mengangkat tema ninja. Bahkan hingga saat ini, ada banyak orang yang masih berusaha mencari tahu sosok-sosok ninja di kehidupan sebelumnya.

* * *

Alisku berkedut beberapa kali. Entah apa yang merasukiku. Di usia yang menginjak dua puluh lima tahun, aku berdiri di dalam sebuah _hall_ besar. Pameran bertema ninja akan diadakan selama satu pekan di tempat ini. Aku berusaha berbaur dengan kumpulan manusia berkacamata, membawa ransel besar di punggung mereka, dan terlihat seperti menyembah benda-benda soal ninja. Ya, mereka adalah _otaku_ ninja. Orang-orang yang terobsesi dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan ninja. Atribut ninja nyaris memenuhi kepala hingga ujung kaki mereka.

"WAH! KOSTUM NINJA DI SANA KEREN SEKALI!"

Aku nyaris terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang. Aku mengenal suara itu dengan baik. Itu suaraku sendiri! Suaraku di masa lampau! Tak lama kemudian, sosok diriku melewatiku. Sosok Uchiha Sasuke berlari mendekati kostum berwarna biru yang terpajang di sudut ruangan dan memotretnya berkali-kali. Sasuke yang itu mengenakan kacamata, kemeja bermotif kotak, dan membawa ransel cukup besar di punggungnya. Dia pergi dari satu titik ke titik lain untuk memotret beragam benda yang dipamerkan. Tak ketinggalan, dia pun memotret beberapa gadis berkostum ninja. Beberapa gadis berteriak kegirangan. Siapa yang tak senang jika fotografer mereka memiliki wajah sekelas model majalah Elle?

Tanpa basa-basi aku berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Aku penasaran, siapa gerangan yang mendiami tubuhku di masa ini. Siapa yang terlahir sebagai diriku?

"Sasuke-kun," panggilku sembari mendaratkan tepukan ke bahu sang pemuda. Aku merasa sangat ganjil dengan keadaan ini. Maksudku, aku bisa menyentuh bahuku sendiri ketika tidak lagi menjadi diriku. Ah, membingungkan. Namun, beginilah keadaannya.

Pemuda itu menoleh cepat dan memberikan tatapan keheranan.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Sama seperti Neji dan yang lain, sosok yang mendiami tubuh lamaku pun tidak mengingat masa lampau.

"Ya, kita pernah bertemu sekali," dustaku.

Pemuda itu terlihat merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mengingat sosokku, membuatku sekuat tenaga mengulum senyum. Aku menjabat tangan sang pemuda, mengulangi perkenalan yang sebetulnya memang belum terjadi di antara kami di masa ini. Kuajak sang pemuda otaku satu itu berkeliling. Kutemani dia memotret banyak objek.

Aku masih tidak bisa menebak siapakah orang yang kini menjadi diriku. Sifatnya unik. Bukan sifat yang terasa familiar bagiku. Sasuke yang ini tampak kurang bisa merawat dirinya sendiri. Beberapa jerawat menghiasi pipi putihnya. Kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidung sang pemuda membuatku nyaris tak percaya. Aku, pemuda yang dahulu memiliki _sharingan_ dan _rinnegan_ , kini mengenakan kacamata? Jangan becanda. Seburuk apa penglihatanku saat ini?

Sasuke yang ini sangat ramah, seakan dia benar-benar tidak waspada dengan paras tampan yang dia miliki. Aku yakin, meski tampak lugu, Sasuke yang ini telah mematahkan hati banyak gadis dan memberikan sejuta harapan palsu dengan kebaikannya.

* * *

Di hari ketiga, aku bisa memastikan seratus persen bahwa sosok yang mendiami tubuhku adalah Hinata.

"Aku sering bermimpi mendatangi banyak tempat seperti hutan belantara. Kemudian, aku juga sering bermimpi menjalankan misi seperti ninja. Aku pernah melawan ninja berambut oranye dan makhluk berwarna hijau."

Naruto pernah bercerita bagaimana Hinata dengan gagah berani berusaha mengalahkan Pein. Aku juga melihat dengan kedua mataku saat Hinata mengerahkan kekuatan yang dia miliki untuk menundukkan Zetsu. Aku sadar, Hinata, pemilik sesungguhnya dari tubuhku, ada di depanku.

Aku menimpali ceritanya dengan tawa dan beberapa kalimat singkat. Aku mulai merasa sulit menahan diri untuk tidak menceritakan identitas sang pemuda di masa lalu. Namun, aku tahu, aku tidak boleh merusak kehidupan seseorang. Hinata adalah Sasuke di masa ini dan akan seperti itu seterusnya. Dia tidak perlu mengetahui saat-saat dia menjadi Hinata. Dia tidak perlu tahu akhir hidupnya ketika sang gadis memilih bunuh diri sebagai cara untuk mati.

* * *

Kami bercengkerama lebih akrab di hari ketujuh, menutup pertemuan kami di pameran yang akan disudahi beberapa jam lagi. Kami berdua duduk di restaurant _fastfood_ , menyesap minuman bersoda yang kami pesan. Sosok Sasuke terlihat berapi-api mendengarkan penjelasan seorang peneliti. Sang narasumber tengah membicarakan tentang beberapa penemuan yang berhasil mereka peroleh. Tulang-belulang, perhiasan, dan gulungan ninja yang tulisannya telah pudar seluruhnya. Pengunjung dibuat terkesima dan mendengarkan penjelasan secara seksama.

"Hebat, ya, Hinata!" Sasuke menepuk bahuku beberapa kali sembari menunjuk sang narasumber dengan tangan satunya. "Peneliti itu bilang ada dua klan elit yang memiliki jurus mata yang hebat. Sayang sekali, mereka belum bisa mengungkap satu pun nama ninja tersebut atau setidaknya, nama klan mereka."

Aku ingin menceloskan nama "Hyuuga Hinata" dan "Uchiha Sasuke" kala itu, tapi urung. Aku berusaha menutup bibirku sendiri dan memilih memberikan anggukan kecil. Kelak, aku ingin menceritakan betapa hebatnya sosok Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang kusukai di masa lalu. Gadis yang kurelakan untuk menikah dengan sahabatku. Aku ingin meyakinkan pada pemuda di sisiku bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang tegar. Dia selalu berusaha tersenyum dalam keadaan apa pun, bahkan di akhir hayat.

Itulah kenapa, aku menyesali masa lalu.

Aku tertipu dengan topeng yang dipasang sang gadis. Aku tak tahu kesakitan apa yang dia pendam. Ketika Naruto mati dan dunia menyalahkan sang pemuda pirang, Hinata masih tersenyum. Kami berpapasan beberapa kali dan aku hanya diam. Egoku sebagai Sasuke di masa lalu melarangku untuk menghiburnya. Aku sadar beban besar yang ada di pundak sang gadis, tapi sisi lain dalam diriku menampik semua itu. "Hinata kuat". "Hinata tegar". "Hinata bisa melewati kondisi itu". Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri tanpa beraksi apa pun. Aku diam saja saat melihat Hinata berdiri tegak melihat jasad Naruto digali dari liang lahatnya dan dipamerkan di depan orang banyak. Aku diam saja ketika Hinata berdiri tegak memberikan usapan di puncak kepala Boruto dan Himawari kala jasad Naruto dihujani tembakan bertubi-tubi. Masyarakat yang kontra pada keputusan terakhir sang pemuda untuk mengunci kekuatan seluruh _shinobi_ berbuah pahit dan Hinata yang merasakan imbasnya.

Naruto ingin sebuah dunia tanpa kekuatan ninja. Dunia tanpa peperangan. Dunia tanpa penguasa jurus yang berkeliaran. Namun, pemuda bodoh itu tak berpikir panjang. Setelah dia mati terbunuh, keluarganya menjadi target sorot kebencian.

Ketika Boruto menggedor pintu kediamanku dan memperlihatkan wajah bersimbah air mata, lagi-lagi aku tak berbuat banyak. Aku hanya bisa berlari dan tak berkutik seketika. Sosok Hinata telah menggantung di kamarnya, lengkap dengan sepucuk surat. Tak lama setelah itu, aku menyusul Hinata. Aku merebut semua _chakra_ di dunia dan menguncinya di dimensi lain. Tubuhku tidak bisa bertahan lama setelah melakukan sesuatu di luar kemampuan manusia itu.

Kala itu, aku ingin melindungi Hinata. Aku ingin menjaga diri sang gadis. Sampai akhirnya, aku justru dijadikan sosok Hinata di kehidupanku.

Apakah aku sepatutnya menceritakan masa kelam itu pada Hinata? Tidak.

Aku hanya berharap kebahagiaan pada sang gadis. Kebahagiaan untuknya sebagai Sasuke. Setelah ini, aku akan berhenti menemui Sasuke. Pertemuan ini cukup sampai di sini. Pameran ninja akan ditutup dan tak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk datang jauh-jauh kemari lagi. Kubiarkan dia lepas dari genggamanku dan terbang mengarungi kehidupan barunya.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _—_ _Thank you for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
